Pushing Forward
by OrchidLurver
Summary: The Brothers are in a new town trying to live a normal life for a bit. Will that actually happen? C/OC M/OC Chapter 2 now up
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: OK. So I know I have another BDS ficon the go, but I love to have more then one on the go, call me crazy. Anyways, I always go back to my old stories that I write anyways. So here's another plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. I hope to add to this one fairly quickly and finish it just as fast. Hope you enjoy. Please R and R !_**

**_Disclaimer :Whatever, you know the rulez_**

**Pushing Forward**

**Chapter One**

"Hey Melissa!" A loud burly, bearded man behind a bar shouts at one of his waitresses. "Your order's up." He wipes his hands on a white towel, tosses it to the side and rest his palms firmly on the wood of the bar. He nods to the drinks to his right and then glances back at her. "Sometime tonight."

"Yeah, I see them." Melissa heads towards the counter top with two empty trays in both of her hands. "You sure seem to be in some kind of rush tonight Will." She hands him the empty trays, pulls an elastic from her pocket and forms a bun at the back of her head with her dark curly black hair. While reaching for the tray of beer and whiskey, she accidentally knocks her elbow into the the back of a woman's skull.

As a reflex the woman ducks her head a little lower. "Missy, you really need to work on your hand and eye coordination sweetie." The woman's eyes never leave the screen of her laptop that's sitting just in front of her.

"Yeah well maybe you should stop working while your here and actually visit me at work for a change." Melissa offers her friend a wink and begins to walk to the table the drinks were ordered for.

The other woman adjust her glasses and continues looking at her screen while eyeing her friend from the corner of her eyes. "I'm here everyday after my hard day of work and sometimes on the weekends when you decide to ditch me for some overtime." She snorts out. "I'm starting to think Will should pay me as well."

"You wish Leira." The giant of a man huffs out. "Not unless you start waiting some tables for me."

Leira stares at Will over the brim of her tiny black framed glasses. "Now I really think you're the one dreaming, Will."

Drawing her attention back to her work, Leira begins scanning over her nights worth of notes. After a few minutes of proof reading, she shifts her weight from one side to the other, while trying not to fall off the bar stool. She's always liked working at this end of the bar, it's close to the wall so that no one can sit to her left, the cash is at the opposite side, so no one will be paying for their booze near her, and what she considers the best part, this is the end that Will has all the glasses set up, that means when Melissa is cleaning and placing, she gets a little break to talk to her best bud.

Admittedly, she doesn't have time for a social life anymore. Nights out on the town are out of the question these days. Both girls decided a while back that putting as much money as they could away was the best idea for the moment. Plus, at the age of twenty-seven wasn't that suppose to be the plan?

When they did have days off, the two woman would meet up and either go to dinner and a movie or just opt to shopping. Being of similar height and weight, shopping was always fairly fun and had its advantages. The only real difference between the two were their hair and skin and obvious choices of employment.

Leirais fair skinned with shoulder length auburn hair and has a toned, slender body. Where Melissa is very tanned, border line orange from over tanning (she says it's to make up for the time she misses from the sun in the winter) and has long black curly hair, her build is slim but not athletic.

The girls met at an old job working as sales clerks and have been good friends ever since. After leaving their previous employment, Melissa took a job here at Will's Pub, which was known for it's excellent service and wings. Currently, she rents an apartment just a few blocks away. Leira on the other hand, bought an apartment building down the street, which she stays at, and runs her own business, Buy or Bail. A company that basically helps people decide whether or not the property or building they are looking at is worth buying or running away from. At first, the company didn't do too well, with only a few calls a month. Now however, after three years, the company is booming with over twenty employees and well over a hundred regular clients.

Life is good.

"Wow." Melissa plops her now empty tray down on the dirty dish cart. "Just, wow."

Leirarolls her eyes and watches as her friend goes behind the counter and begins wiping down the beer mugs with a towel. "I told you, come work for me. You would be paid way more then what Will can offer you here." She glances up at the owner. "No offence Will."

The bar keep shrugs his shoulders. "None taken. Just stop trying to steel my staff."

"So what happened? Some a-hole grab your butt again?" Leira giggles and looks back to her screen.

Smiling sheepishly, Melissa shakes her head. "No. Stupid. I'm surprised that no one from that rowdy loud table hasn't even attempted to."

Looking over towards the table Missy's directing her attention to, Leiraglances over her shoulder quickly. She sees a few regulars laughing with their heads tilted back and a few guys she's never seen before. Nothing really out of the usual there.

"Why are they so loud tonight?" Leira takes off her glasses, turns off thelaptop and pushes it aside. Melissa poors a coke and rum for her friend and places it on a napkin on the counter top.

The waitress grins, looks from the rowdy table then back to her friend. "The guys were talking about you. Specially, Blazer."

Hearing that nick name, Leira sighs. "You're trying to get me to leave aren't you?"

Melissa continues wiping the glasses and placing them under the bar. "Blazer is telling the new guys how he's been after you since I've started here. And how he thinks he's close to getting into your pants."

Almost chocking on her drink, Leira looks up at her friend. "In his god damn dreams!"

"That's exactly what Ed said." Melissa shakes her head smiling. "But then Ed said something along the lines of if Blazer's so close to getting with you how come just the other night he saw you throw your drink in his face."

Both the woman laugh.

"God, don't look now, but it looks like Blazer's heading your way. As a warning, he's had quite a bit to drink already." Melissa pats her friends forearm and then continues about her business.

Exhaling deeply, Leiradowns her drink in one last gulp. "Think I'll need another." She grins back at the waitress who nods.

"Hey there gorgeous." She hears a husky voice behind her.

"Blaze, I've told you that line doesn't work." She doesn't turn to look at the man behind her. Why? Because for one she knows what he looks like, tall, barrel chested, brush cut and he's probably still wearing the same jeans and jean jacket he wears every night. Two, she just doesn't want to give him any satisfaction.

"Come on honey, you got to give at some point." She feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and breath by her ear. Leirabrushes of the massive arm and doesn't turn to face the beer stenched breath. "Awww...Don't be like that."

"Seriously, how many times have you tried this now? Because honestly, I've lost count." Frustrated, she finally turns to face this ridiculous man. "It's not going to happen. It never will. Now go back to your table and don't talk to me ever again."

Shocked. Blazer takes a step back, a swig of his beer and then wipes his mouth on his forearm. "Stupid bitch." He glares at her smiling. "You'll regret turning me down you hoe."

"Hey now, that's no way to be talkin to a lady." Leira and Melissa see two men standing behind Blazer, obviously brothers, or really close friends that like to wear the same type of clothing.

The lighter haired man places a hand on the regulars shoulder. "We can tell ye that there's lots o'fish in the sea an ole that..."

The darker haired man steps closer and finishes. "but how bout we buy ye a beer instead?"

Smiling, Blaze nods and heads back to his table. "You to mics are alright."

Winking in their direction, the darker haired man turns and follows.

"Sorry bout that lass. T'wont happen again." The lighter haired man offers a gentle smile as he leaves.

Amazed, the two woman look at each other. "That was...different." Melissa admits.

"Yeah. I think that's the first time someone other then Will or you stick up for me." Still stunned, Leira stares at her drink. "When Blaze leaves, which is like in thirty minutes, send that table a round of pitchers from me."

"What? Why?" Melissa demands practically shocked. "Listen, just cause two guys you don't know say something to a dumb drunk hitting on you doesn't mean you have to pay them back a favor."

Leira shrugs her shoulders. "No it doesn't. Just call it my good deed of the month." She smiles. "Sides, whens the last time we had any guy other then those regular idiots say anything to us." Again, bolth girls laughter is heard at the far end of the bar.

* * *

As if on cue, thirty minutes after Blazers little embarrassment, he leaves through the back exit.

"Bought time." Leira has been eyeing the clock, waiting for him to leave. She only smokes after he leaves, trying to avoid any way possible to be trapped alone with him anywhere. "I'll wait about ten minutes then go for a smoke." She shouts towards the back and hears an 'alright' echo from the kitchen. She watches as Missy brings the tray full of pitchers to the table of loud mouths. The bar is filled with even more noise and banging on the table after those men find out they are getting free alcohol.

Leira begins to wonder if it was a good idea to send that amount of beer to an already intoxicated table full of men.

She finishes her drink, puts on her black and grey checkered wool coat and heads for the back door. "Dear god how I need some nicotine right now." On her way she passes the rowdy table and they all cheer and raise their glasses to her. Smiling she nods, places a cig between her lips and continues to her destination.

The winter air is cool, but she doesn't care. Snow or no snow, she's going to have this cigarette and enjoy every second of it. She leans against the little make shift picnic table and inhales the smoke from her sin stick. Shivers begin to kick in, but that doesn't ruin her determination to enjoy her nicotine. Tightly, she wraps her left arm around herself and stares at the NimBin at the end of the alley way, lost in blank thought.

The back door creaks open with a loud grinding noise that makes her jump. "Shit."

She sees the lighter haired man walk out from the bar laughing. "Oh sorry lass, didn't mean to scare ye." He pulls back his lips, showing a bit of white from his teeth in a 'shit I'm sorry face'.

Leira exhales a puff of smoke. "No problem. Was just kind of staring off into nothing is all."

The man pulls out a cigarette as well and then begins patting his jacket and jeans. "Ah shit." He looks over to the woman sitting on the picnic table.

"Yeah I have a light." She pulls out a pink zippo. "Sorry it's pink." She flips it open and holds out the lit lighter, her hands shaking from being cold. The man bends forward and covers the flame with his hands and pulls in a drag of his cig.

"Whatever works." He shrugs. "Ye freezin?" He takes a seat beside her on the table.

"Yeah, but it's worth it." She takes another inhale. "Oh and thanks by the way."

The man looks at her puzzled. "What ye thankin me for? It's we who should be thankin ye. We just did what any gent should do. Were ye on the other hand bought a round for a table of anoyin, loud mouth arses."

"Well not many men are that polite these days."

"Aye. It's a shame. A man shouldn't talk to a woman like that on any account." The man lifts up the collar to his black pee coat and raises his shoulders. "Just the right weather to make a man think of home."

"Leira Hemmings." She holds out her tiny manicured hand.

Her new friend places his cigarette to the corner of his mouth and accepts her hand with his rough one. "Connor MacManous. So, if ye don't mind me askin. What's the story with that fellow and ye?" Connor pockets both his hands into his coat.

Leira sighs, and lets her head fall backwards slightly. "He's just some ass hole that's been after me since my friend started working here is all."

"Right. So how long ago was that?" Connor tosses his smoke to the ground and rubs it out with the sole of his boot.

As if pondering, Leiratakes a minute to answer. "I think she started here like three years ago."

Shocked, Connor's eyes widen and Leira laughs. "I know right? Why the hell has she been here so long? Trust me, I would love to know the answer to that one."

"Well she's...uhmm...dedicated I'll give'er that much." He snickers.

Seeing the man shivering, Leira looks at him questioningly. "Aren't you finished smoking?"

His brow lifts and his nose crinkles. "Aye, but I'm not about to leave ye outside alone. It's dark and there are men that would harm a woman at night at these hours."

She tilts her chin in his direction. "You sure are of a different bread Connor." Taking the last puff of her cig she makes her way back to the bar. Connor opens the door and lets her in. She shakes her head. "Thanks."

He follows close behind her, she makes way past his table, looks back, smiles warmly and continues to the bar counter. Connor takes his seat beside his brother, his back now to the bar.

"You were out there a while." Melissa grins mischievously at her friend. "And with a good looking man to boot."

Leiraplaces her laptop in it's carrying bag as well as her glasses. "Oh be quiet. We were both having a smoke, Connor needed a light so..."

"Connor? So you got a name? Girl you move quick." Melissa snaps her gum between her teeth in excitement.

"Ok. And that's my cue to leave. I'm going to the bathroom, then I'm going home." Leira pushes her hair back and leans over the counter top. "Don't you do anything bad while I'm doing lady business, or so help me..." She points a scolding finger at her friend.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just...Honestly Lei, whens the last time you've even thought about a guy?" Melissa's face softens. "I think you just need some romance..."

"I mean it Missy." Leira points her finger again. "I swear I'll stop coming here." She says, heading to the ladies room.

"Right. Like I haven't hear that before. You love me too much." Melissa continues snapping her gum and cleaning the bar counter.

"Hey miss." She hears an Irish accented voice. "Can I get a shot of whiskey and another pitcher of beer?"

The waitress eyes the man in front of her and notices that he's the man Leira was talking to. Her evil grin appears. "Tell you what hun. You do me a little favor and I'll buy your table a round."

Connor eyes go from side to side and he begins rubbing the back of his neck. "Uhmm...sorry lass..."

Grossed out by cluing into what he's thinking she meant, Melissa's face scrunches. "Ewww. No not that. I see that you were talking to my good friend."

"Leira? Aye." He looks at the waitress confused. "And?"

"She's going home. Actually she lives just a few buildings away on the opposite side of the street. Can you do me a big favor and try to convince her to let you walk her home."

Connor's lip does a twist of disgust. "She walks home, alone at this time of night?"

Knowing she's struck a nerve, Missy continues. "Yeah. And you know, after what that creep Blazer said to her...I'm just really worried when she doesn't wait for me to finish my shift and walks home." Sincere but also trying to play match maker, she hopes this man takes her up on her offer.

Tapping his fingers and looking back at his buddies, Connor nods. She can see him head back to his table just as her friend returns to the bar.

Leira picks up her bag, buttons her coat and leans over and places a light kiss on Melissa's cheek. "Ok same time tomorrow?"

"You betcha!" Melissa waves innocently at her friend.

"What did you do?"

Melissa sees Connor say a few things to the darker haired man, who looks back at Leira, smiles and then nods in the lighter haired mans direction. Connor slips into his jacket and walks back to the bar.

Leira follows her friends gaze, sees Connor heading in her direction and then glares at her friend. "You're so evil!"

"Yeah, but I'm the good kind." She giggles.

"Yer friend told me that ye walk home alone at night. I'm walking ye home tonight lass."

Feeling crimson climb to her cheeks from either embarrassment or anger, Leiratakes a deep breath to calm herself and then turns smiling at her new friend. "I'm fine really. You should just stay here with your buddies and have a good time. I just live a few blocks away."

Connor shakes his head. "So it won't take me that much time to walk ye home and then back here. Sorry. I know yer probably not loving the idea. But me and me brother would feel awful if somethin happened."

"Your brother?" Leira knows her guess was right, the other man and him are related.

"Aye, the other gent I was with. T'is me twin brother."

Leira looks back at her friend, who wiggles her eyebrow seductively. Leira rolls her eyes and then turns back to Connor. "Alright. But don't expect me to invite you up or something like that." She laughs off, hoping he gets the hint.

"What? No course not." He steps back shaking his head with his hands up. "Just want to make sure ye don't get...hurt." It's not the word he was thinking of, but he can tell by her facial expression, she understands. He opens the bar door and offers her his arm. "Right, now. Point us in the right direction."

"Right." Leira takes one last look at her friend before leaving and takes Connors offered arm. "To the front of the building, cross the street, then we go right."

He nods. "Perfect, it's snowing. Hope yer wearing enough warm clothing."

* * *

After a few minutes of silence and walking arm in arm, Leira points to a building down the end of the street. "That one there."

"Thank the Lord. We're freezin our areses out'here." He feels her squeeze his arm a little as a cool wind whips snow past them.

"You can say that again. Look I know I said I wouldn't offer you to come up, but I can at least let you warm up before you go back again." She sheilds her face with the collar of her coat as another wind whips past.

"It's alright. Ye don't have to do that. The booze will warm me up once I get back." He looks down at her smiling.

They reach her building, she unlocks the front door and steps in. Looking back at him she sighs. "Are you sure you won't just come in for a few minutes. I feel really bad. I've never had anyone walk me home before." She admits.

"Aye. I'm sure. It's not...the right thing to do." He sudenly finds his feet interesting. "Just cause a man treats ye good for a few hours, doesn't mean ye should let him in." He laughs at himself. "That didn't sound'right did it?"

She shakes her head. "Not really."

"I'm not sayin I'm a bad guy. I'm just sayin, ye don't know anythin about me." He cringes. "That make more sence lass?"

She smiles. "Yes. But I was only offering for you to warm up right here in the entrance. Nothing more."

His face goes grim and he climbs the set of stairs. "I know what ye meant. But it doesn't matter. If I was anyone else, I might have thought differently, and wether we were in an entrance or yer apartment...trust me, things can always go bad."

"I know." She bites at her bottom lip. "Call me strange Connor, but I get the sence that I would be safe with you. Please be careful on your way back, the side walks get slippery."

"Aye." He watches her close the door and head up the stairs in the lobby. Satisfied that she's safe, he makes his way back to the bar.

* * *

"So?" Melissa greets him as he enters the bar.

"Sorry?" He looks at the woman, puzzled.

"So what happened?" She asks excitedly snapping on what he can smell is new gum.

Connor offers her a warm smile. "Yer friend is nice. No offence, ye shouldn't send her home with someone ye know nothing about."

Her mouth agape in shock, Melissa stares at the man before her. "Oh my god. You're right." She covers her face with her hands. "What was I thinking?"

Feeling a bit out of place, Connor tries to comfort the woman. "I didn't do anythin to her. It's just some friendly advice."

"Aw fuck Conn, did ye have to make'er cry?" The darker haired man stomps over and pushes his brother out of the way. "Sorry'bout him miss. He doesn't think before he talks sometimes."

"Fuck ye Murph." Connor begins patting the woman on the back. "Look miss I'm sorry."

"I'm not crying. I'm just angry with myself. As if I sent her home with a strange man, from a bar, that's probably horny as hell and drunk." Melissa removes her face from her hands.

"Hey...woah there. Me brother might be strange and horny, but he's no drunk!" Murph jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Woah. You guys are...different." Melissa pulls her hair back for a third time tonight and wraps it in a bun once more. "I'm going to call her and make sure she's alive."

"She's fine." Connor explains.

"Says the guy who might of cut her up into tiny pieces."

"Yer crazy." The lighter haired twin exclaims. "In the span of fifteen maybe twenty minutes, ye honestly think I had enough time to do that?" Connor crosses his arms. "Then sorry lass, but ye've gone off the deep end."

"Whatever, I'm still calling her." Melissa picks up the phone and begins dialing her friends number.

"Crazy." He says one more time while pointing at her and then walks away.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Another chapter up, yayz! For some reason, I'm finding that I'm just sailing along with this fic. Well hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : Woah is me.**

**Chapter Two**

"Obviously if I'm talking to you on the phone, I'm not cut up into billions of pieces." Leira continues talking on her home phone while wondering her apartment tiding up here and there.

"Missy, you're the one that sent me home with a stranger." She heads to her office and places her laptop on her desk and then heads to her master bedroom.

"Look, I'm fine. I'm going to catch some sleep. I finally have two weeks off, and I want to actually relax for once, ok?" With the phone between her ear and shoulder she leans against a wall and listens. "Yeah, love you too Missy. See you tomorrow. G'night."

Leira hangs up the phone almost laughing. "Wow."

* * *

The next evening, Leira finds herself once again at Will's Pub. This time dressed a little better for the weather, a thick long sleeved beige turtle neck, jeans, her black wool trench coat and of course her black leather boots.

"Rum and Coke hun?" She hears Melissa asking her.

"As always." Leira removes her coat and takes a seat at the bar. Briskly she rubs her hands together. "You would think by now that I would remember to bring mittens."

"You would think." The waitress scoffs. "But here, this will warm yah right up." She hands her friend a freshly pored drink. "You're here late. That's not like you." Missy takes another head to toe look at her friend from over the bar. "And you don't have your laptop with you...the world is ending. I knew it."

Leira snickers. "I told you that I wanted to relax on my two weeks off. So I spent the day finishing all my errands and made sure all my house work was done. Oh and all my paper work." She lifts a brow, proud of herself.

"Well, well. I say that deserves a toast." Missy pores herself a shot of tequila. "To your vacation. Lets hope you actually keep to your word and chill." The waitress raises her glass to meet her friends. The two woman down their drinks.

"So what's new today?" Leira folds her arms over the countertop waiting for the same old info.

"Same old same old. Regulars are here, drinking themselves to death. Talking about the same old song and dance." Melissa copies her friend and rests her arms on the bar. "Blazer is still, well Blazer." She begins rubbing the brim of her shot glass with her index finger. "Those two guys with the Irish accent are here again."

"And?" Leira asks, completely lost. "Did something happen?"

"No." Melissa looks up at her friend. "Just thought I would let you know, in case you were wondering."

"Uh huh..." Leira lifts her brow. "How bout you just worry about poring people their drinks without getting your ass grabbed."

* * *

A few hours and a few Rum and Cokes later, Leira is eyeing her watch religiously, 12 : 45 AM. Almost time for Blazer to leave. That means, almost time for her cigarette.

"I really need to stop hanging out here. Specially on my days off, just to keep you company." She shouts out to her friend that's placing more beer into the back cooler. "Yeah, yeah. Just think, you get to have your stupid smoke in a few minutes. Maybe you won't be so cranky after that." Missy remarks, sarcastically.

"I heard that." Leira smiles. She fiddles with her napkin a bit, downs the rest of her drink and then looks at her watch again. 12 : 50 AM. "Give me a break." She says to no one in particular. Getting a bit aggravated, she glances over her shoulder to see Blazer getting ready to leave.

"Wow, he's leaving early for once. On a friday night. Go figure." Melissa shrugs her shoulders. "Guess he wants to get a start on getting home before the weather gets too bad."

"Maybe." Is all Lei can think of to say. All she really wants is for that retard to move his ass faster so that she can finally have her first cig of the night.

1 : 15 am. Sitting on the picnic table, she lights up the end of her cigarette. She takes a deep inhale with her eyes closed.

"It's that good?" An Irish accent startles her.

"Jesus." She jumps. "Is this going to become a habit or something for you?"

"Sorry. Guess ye just like to have a cig at the same time as meself." He follows suit in lighting his own smoke and inhaling. His back to the NimBin, he stares at the street at the the other end of the alley. The wind picks up and a blanket of snow twirls around on the road.

"This weather sure is wicked the past few days." He adds just to break the silence.

"Yeah." She takes another inhale and then lets the smoke drift out her nose. "Wait till the next month, should be worse."

He eyes her carefully. "Sounds like fun." He sighs. "So ye walk here alone as well?"

"Yup. Always have. You've seen how _not _far away I live." She chuckles and then notices the not so happy glare he's giving her. "Oh don't give me that."

"Aye, but..." Connor stops talking and then cautiously tilts his head from side to side.

"But what?" Lei begins to ask.

Connor tries to stretch his hearing for a minute.

"Connor?" Her smile fades, trying to figure out what his issue is. "What is it?"

The Irishman takes another drag of his cigarette and brings his attention back to the woman in front of him. "Nothing. Just thought I heard..."

As soon as he turns back around, a man jumps out from behind the garbage bin and hits Connor in the ribs with a piece of scrap metal. In pain, he bends forward, seeing this opportunity the man grabs Connor by the shoulders and rams him straight into the brick wall. Connor falls to the ground motionless. The massive man standing over the fallen twin spins around and glares at the woman.

"Hey there gorgeous."

Stunned, Lei drops her cigarette and begins backing away slowly. Concerned for her new friend, her eyes linger on the body laying on the ground. She covers her opened mouth with her hands. "Connor...What the hell did you do to him?"

"So you know his name do you? Fancy this fella do you?" Blazer quickly makes his way towards the frightened woman. Grabbing her by the upper arms he pulls her in so that his face is near hers.

Scared, she tries to keep her face from her attackers, but doesn't try to struggle too much, knowing that might only piss him off further.

"How come he has the privilege of knowing where you live and I don't? Huh?" He shakes her roughly. "You know I could have followed you home countless times, but I thought if I kept trying with you, that maybe you would turn around one day. Let me in on your own. But no. You had to go and take the hard rout, had to go and be a bitch." He shakes her again, this time harder. "Didn't you?"

Pulling her closer to him, he grabs her by the jaw and forces her to look at the man on the ground. "Prefer someone that's not from around here do yah? Well he doesn't look like much to me." The attacker pushes his victim up against the wall, his right hand firmly around her neck, he begins to squeeze. "Did you call his name?" He squeezes a little more and she grabs hold of his wrist with both her hands

"What are you talking about?" She has a hard time spitting out.

"Don't give me that. Bitch!" He squeezes more and rips open her coat with his free hand. "When he was fucking your brains out. Did you call his name?" He presses himself against her and squeezes her throat again, this time she's gasping and can't respond.

Choking, she begins squirming and thrashing, tears streaming down her face. Unable to scream for help, she punches him hard in the face.

"Stupid bitch!" He pulls her away from the wall still holding her by the neck and then slams her back. He lets go and watches her slump to the ground gasping for air, trying to crawl away. "Where do you think your going?"

Blaze grabs the woman by the hair and yanks her to a standing position. "We're not done having fun yet."

The massive man raises his hand as if he's about to back hand her, just as he's about to, Leira firmly shuts her eyes and awaits the blow. Nothing happens, instead she hears the drunken man hit the opposite building wall with a sickening thud. Catching her balance, her vision clears to see her Irish friend kneeling over the attacker, literally beating the man to death.

Shaking off the shock, she rushes over to Connor and holds back the arm that's about to land another blow on the unconscious man. "He's out. Connor. That's enough. He's out."

Connor pauses and glances back at the woman pleading with him. Not wanting her to have to add murder to her list of events for the night, he decides to stop. Feeling his muscles relax, Leira calmly lets go of his arm. The Irishman lets his shoulders slump, takes in a deep breath and hurries to his feet.

"You were going to kill him, weren't you?" She takes a step closer to her saviour, who is still looking at the man on the ground. "Weren't you?"

"He was goin ta rape ye, maybe even kill'ye..." He clears his throat and turns to look at the poor woman. "Are ye alright?"

Tears well up in her eyes and fall. "I...think so. I don't know." Her body trembles.

Stepping over Blazer's legs, Connor makes his way towards the frightened girl. "Let me take a look at'ye." He pushes her hair back and tilts her head from side to side with both of his hands. "Nothins broken, but'yer sure are banged up." He can feel the tears run down his thumbs.

Her eyes open and she can see the open wounds on his knuckles from beating the other man half to death. Pulling her face away, she grabs hold of his hands. "Look at your hands..." Then she notices the amount of blood coming from the side of his skull. "Oh God. We need to get you some help."

He shakes his head. "I'll be fine. It's yerself I'm worried about." He sees her body begin to shake. "Leira..."

"I'm fine." She wipes at her eyes looking up at him. "I don't know what I would have done if you..." Her eyes well up again and she presses her face against his chest.

Lost as to what he should do, he reacts the only way he knows how, by wrapping his arms around the terrified woman. "It's ok. He won't be movin fer a while now." Connor looks back at the man that he should have killed. "Now lets get inside and make some phone calls. Alright?"

Leira nods. "Connor...I don't want to involve the police."

Shocked but a little relieved, Connor looks at her questioningly. "What? Why on earth'not?"

"Because, he won't be in jail forever. And then when he does get out, he'll just be even more pissed. I think he's learnt his lesson." Leira pulls away from his arms. "Please, I don't want this to be worse then what it already is. And I know you won't call the cops if I don't. I know who you are."

"What did'ye say?" Connor asks in disbelief.

"You and your brother. You're the Saints." She sniffs. "I know if I would have let you...you would have killed him."

"How d'ye know...?" The Irishman continues to look at her, confused.

"It's been all over the news. Come on. How would I not figure it out. After you walked me home last night, I just knew I saw you somewhere. I did some research and figured it out. You're just both lucky no one else has." She begins wiping at her eyes again. "Now please. Not just for me, but for yourself as well. Lets not call the cops. We'll just leave him here." She points to Blazer. "If he even remembers anything, or if someone finds him he won't say anything. He'd be too embarrassed. I'll call Missy and tell her to get your brother and meet with us at my place after her shift. Ok?"

Connor looks down at the unconscious man. He pulls back a deep breath with his hands in his pockets. "Alright. But just fer the record, I don't agree wit this one bit."

"That's fine." She takes a few steps closer to his side and looks down at her attacker. Leira visually begins to shake."Jesus, gurl. Yer probably sufferin from shock." He wraps an arm around her shoulders and draws her closer to his frame. Instinctively, she winds her arm up around his back.

"Lets get'ye home." Connor grips her shoulder lightly.

* * *

"Nice place ye got here." He begins walking down the hallway as she locks the apartment door behind them.

"Thanks." She removes her boots and hangs her coat on a hanger in the entrance closet. "You can take a seat in the living room. I'm just going to call Missy, make up some story on why she needs to get your brother here, then find my first aid kit."

Connor nods and heads to the living room. It's nothing gigantic, it's actually just cozy. There's room enough for a tanned sofa, two leather chairs and a big flat screen hanging over a fireplace. The far end wall has a huge window that overlooks the entrance to the building. Connor takes a quick look down and sees that there's no one walking in the streets. He peels of his jacket and rests it on one of the chairs, then takes a seat on the sofa. Waiting for what seems like hours, he spots an ashtray on her coffee table and decides to have a cigarette. God only knows he needs one.

"Alright." Leira comes around the corner holding a medical kit.

"So what did'ye tell'er?" Connor taps at his cig on the edge of the ashtray.

"The truth...I didn't say anything about you guys being the Saints. But I told her where Balzer is and that I don't want the cops involved and that I would explain when she got here. I also told her, that I needed Murphy to come here and that if she were just to say something along the lines that you were in trouble and had to go to my place that he would understand." She looks up into his eyes. "Don't worry, she won't say anything, specially if I asked her not too."

Connor puffs out some cigarette smoke. "I hope yer right."

"Lets start with your hands." She motions for him show her his hands.

He ashes the cigarette into the tray, lifts his sleeves and spreads out his fingers. "Use anythin but alcohool. Alright?"

"Deal." She cleans out the wounds on his knuckles and lightly wraps his hands with gauze. Seeing the rip in his shirt, her shoulders fall forward. "God, Connor I'm so sorry."

"Fer what?" He shakes his head. "Ye were the one attacked...nothing to be ashamed of."

Leira begins sorting through her first aid kit. "I know...but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be hurt."

Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he looks at her sternly. "Don't. It's that bastards fault and no one elses..." He runs his hands through his hair. "I should've..."

"Connor..." She places her tiny hand on his. "I couldn't let you...not even after what he did."

He nods, still holding his head. Looking up at her, he bites at his lower lip. "He might try somethin like this again. Maybe not now, not to you, but...And I could have stopped it."

She squeezes his hand. "You can't fix everything. Or save everyone."

The Irishman lowers his head. "Aye." He sniffs.

"But you did save me." She smiles. "That's enough work for one day." She pulls out some gauze and tape from her kit as well as some ointments. "Can I see the gash on your side please?"

Connor looks down to his side and exhales. "Right." He leans to the right and lifts up his mangled shirt on the left side. No longer bleeding, but still looking painful and infected, the wound sits right on his abdomen and rib cage. It looks jagged and dirty.

"You might need a shot for this, I don't know what he cut you with." She begins dabbing at him with a cotton ball full of disinfectant.

Hissing, and flexing his muscles, Connor tries to ignore the pain. "Don't worry. Me and me brother are both up to date on all of our shots."

"Right. I would imagine you would both need to be." She tosses the grungy cotton into the waste basket by her couch. "K, hold still." She places a large band aid and tapes it to his side. While rubbing the tape down with her fingers, she comes across several other scars. "Conn..."

Hastily but gently he pulls down his shirt. "A lady don't need tah see anythin like that." He smiles awkwardly and clears his throat.

Leira then moves onto the gash just above his left temple, that too is quickly cleaned up. "Sorry, I don't think I have enough gauze for this one."

"That's fine. I've been told many times that I've got me a thick skull." The lines near his eyes wrinkle a bit while he smiles at her. "Now let me take a look at'ye."

Feeling uncomfortable, Leira shifts back slightly. "No. That's fine. I already checked myself over. Everything's alright. Just bruised." She places one arm around her ribs and her free hand plays with the collar of her turtle neck.

"Just let me look at'yer neck at least." A warm gaze is all he can offer for reassurance. "I promise not tah hurt'ye, alright?"

Leira exhales quickly and nods. Clasping both hands in her lap she looks up to the ceiling, allowing him room to see her throat. Gently, he pulls at the rim of her shirt. He examines her bruising as she moves her head side to side. Satisfied, he sits back and lights another cigarette.

"Yer ribs are fine?" He asks, closing an eye as the smoke drifts by.

"Uh yeah." She rubs at her right side. "A little bruised, but I don't think they are broken."

He nods.

Not too long after he finishes his sin stick there's a knock at the door. "Leira, sweetie, it's us. Open up." The urgency in Melissa's voice is obvious.

Lei opens the door and allows the two visitors to come in. "Thanks for coming."

"Oh dear Lord..." Melissa gasps as she sees the condition of her friend. Pulling Leira into a tight hug, she feels her eyes begins to moisten. "Are you ok? I mean you didn't get to tell me everything that happened."

Leira manages to pull herself from the 'jaws of life' grip her friend has on her and smiles. "I'm fine. Thanks to Connor." Leira stares over her friends shoulder to the man standing in her living room.

Melissa runs over to the lighter haired Irishman. Thinking her to be upset, Connor begins to back up. "Thank-you. He would have...if you didn't...Thank-you."

"Aye..." He allows the woman to smother him with a hug.

Murph stands next to Leira, eyeing this new woman over. "Are ye alright miss?"

"Thanks to your brother." She smiles back at him.

* * *

After two hours of explaining and alot of 'oh my gods' and 'I can't believe this', Melissa is told the entire story. From Leira's rescue, to the two men before them being the Saints of South Boston. Connor and Murphy also go over their entire story of being chosen to do what they do, and how some unfortunate things have led them to hide in Canada.

"So the government believes that you two are in or near New York somewhere?" Missy asks utterly interested.

"Yup. Just cause we're wanted, doesn't mean we don't have any inside help." Murph smiles coyly.

"I bet." Leira adds. "There's masses of people that believe in what you guys do."

"Aye. That there is..." Connor trails off, as if deep in thought.

"Alright so what's the plan?" Melissa breaks the silence. "I mean, I'm not about to leave my best friend alone after what just happened. And I'm scared shitless. I mean I know he's probably still sitting there right now, but still..."

"We're not leaving her alone." Connor looks up from his beer to Leira, who's stairing at the table while playing with her hair.

"Aye." Murph agrees. "She's obviously still in shock and scared." He takes a drag from his smoke. "Look, we know yer both probably not comfortable with the idea of two strange..."

"There's a spare room." Leira says just above a whisper. "Down the hall, before the bathroom. With a bed and a pull out couch."

"Yeah, I use it when I'm too tired or to smashed to go home. You guys can stay there, I'll sleep in Lei's room." Melissa rubs the back of her friends back. "Come on Lei, lets get you ready for bed. There's fresh linen on the bed already, I can show you where everything else is, once I get her in bed."

The brothers nod.

* * *

"I'll take the couch." Murph pulls out the bed from the sofa at the opposite end of the room.

Connor doesn't reply, just removes his pants and slowly lies down onto the bed. "Murph..."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't kill'im." Connor confesses.

Murphy stops placing the blankets and sits on the sofa bed. "Aye. I know."

"I should'ave."

"In front of that poor gurl? I think she went through enough Conn." Murph removes his boots and pants. "Ye did the right thing. Get some rest."

* * *

The next morning, the boys hear someone riffling through the room their in. Murphy opens an eye to see the waitress going through drawers.

"What time is it?" He asks groggily.

"It's almost 1 PM. I have to head to work soon. I don't want to look suspicious." She continues going through dressers.

"Aye. So why are ye in here?" Murph shields his eyes from the light poring in from the doorway.

"Oh, I keep spare clothing here all the time. Sorry." Missy makes a sheepish face. "Lei's still asleep. You guys will keep an eye on her for me will you? And I don't finish my shift till late, can you stay here with her?"

"Alright, just shut that damned light." He scoffs.

Smiling, Melissa heads over to Murph and places a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Thanks again."

No longer feeling cranky, Murph returns her smile. "No problem."

* * *

Unable to sleep any longer, Connor stretches, puts on his pants and looks over to see his brother still sleeping. Quietly, he makes his way out of the spare room and into the hall. Turning to his left, he can see the door to the master bedroom open ajar. Lightly, he knocks on the door, no answer. So he pokes his head in a bit to see Leira still sleeping and Missy no where to be found. He begins to leave when he hears Leira shuffling a bit.

"Hi." She wraps herself tighter with her covers. "Did you guys sleep ok?"

"Yeah. Fine." He offers a half smile.

"Did you guys freeze? Cause I'm freezing." Leira nuzzles herself against her pillow as if it has some hidden warmth she doesn't know about.

"Freeze? No." Connor clears his throat. "I'll leave you be, I was just checkin..." He begins to leave again.

"Hey it's ok. Stay. I'm awake anyways."

Confused as to what he should do, Connor makes his way into her room but doesn't close the door all the way. "Looks like we slept'in. Yer friend had to go to work I'm guessin."

"Yeah. She doesn't want it to look weird if questions are asked." Leira sits up in her bed. "You don't have to be so uptight around me you know. Just relax a bit. I'm not scared of you."

Sniffing back a laugh, Connor grins and sits at the edge of her bed, still feeling awkward. "Me and me brother think it's best that we stay here, till we know that'ye feel safe. And until we know for sure that nothin else will happen." He clasps his hands together while resting his forearms on his knees. He looks over to her, waiting for an answer.

"Oh...uhm yeah. That's fine." She answers, not looking in his direction.

Chewing on his bottom lip he ponders. "That is unless ye prefer we leave."

Her brown eyes widen. "What? No. Please don't leave." Her eyes water. "I don't want to be alone."

Connor moves to the head of the bed. "Hold on a second. I didn't say we were, I said it'was yer choice." He sits down beside her. "We won't leave if ye don't us to. Alright?"

Leira nods her head. "Ok. Sorry for the melt down."

Again, he displays a warm smile. "Don't worry none about'it." He places her hair behind her ear and notices the bright black and blue bruising as a reminder of last night. He huffs a sigh.


End file.
